


昏君 [宣娜古风ABO]

by JustForFun1111



Category: boxuan, 宣娜 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForFun1111/pseuds/JustForFun1111
Summary: 交流评论请走作者微博/lofter：星野_Free
Kudos: 28





	昏君 [宣娜古风ABO]

1

延平三年末，饥荒丝毫没有影响禁城的华丽与安宁，大雪纷飞，长安城的红砖绿瓦披上了白雪，皇宫内歌舞升平，一片祥和。

幽居深宫的年轻皇帝，正期待着即将到来的新年庆典，因为她盼望了许久才能和自己的生母见上一面。

“瑞雪兆丰年，皇帝，明年的收成一定会很不错。”那位执掌天下权势的女人端坐在帘幕之后，一字一句没有情绪起伏，却充满威严。

端坐龙椅的少年皇帝清秀白皙，她的视线停留在平天冠的珠帘之上，一字一句重复：“母后所言极是，众爱卿，瑞雪兆丰年，来年必定有一个好收成。”

她身体直了直，视线未有变化，说道：“如此吉兆，应大赦天下，宫内设宴，大酺三日。”

“皇帝年已十七，是该选妃了，就由礼部去办此时吧，也好早日为我大周朝开枝散叶。皇帝可有异议？”

“回母后，儿臣无异议，就由礼部孙尚书督办此事。”

已然年迈的礼部尚书自群臣队列里走出，鞠躬领旨。

沉闷的朝会再无他事，奉天殿内太后现行，少年皇帝也跟着离开，群臣跪谢后自行离去。

皇太后如同往常一样，驾撵直回长乐宫。皇帝却没有如同往常一样，先去望海楼散心，而是直接回到了泰安宫。

“陛下，端王妃已经到泰安宫偏殿了。”贴身侍女露朵将消息传给了少年皇帝。

“知道了。”少年天子点了点头，眉头皱着又松开，不知在思索什么。

隆冬时节，周朝皇宫内地龙烧得正旺，吴宣仪踏进宫内便由露朵伺候脱去了保暖的白狐裘，卸掉沉重的平天冠，换上一身明黄色常服，便在书房召见了端王妃——她的生母。

“参见陛下，吾皇万岁万岁万万岁。”端王妃恭敬地行礼，不曾抬头，也不敢直视自己曾经的女儿，如今君临天下的大周皇帝。

“免礼平身，来人，赐座。”

吴宣仪坐在椅子上，眉头微簇，张了张嘴想叫声母妃，这两个字却无论如何也出不来，她有些烦闷地挥手道：“其他人下去吧，我与端王妃叙旧片刻。”

“是，陛下。”

殿内熏香缭绕，无人说话显得十分寂静，吴宣仪离开书桌走到静坐的端王妃身前，伸出了手又收回，轻声道：“端王府里可还好？”

“回陛下，一切安好。”

七年不见，母女间竟已如此生分。

吴宣仪退了几步走到殿中，负在背后的手有些颤抖，心里满是荒凉。

七年前，吴宣仪还是端王府里无忧无虑的世女，兄弟姐妹中排行第三，却是唯一的天乾嫡女，本该顺顺利利接过爵位，做个逍遥王侯富贵一生，可天不遂人愿，先皇景帝驾崩，时为太子的思帝年幼继位，还未过两年，便夭折宫中，谥号思。景帝膝下除太子外再无天乾，端王与景帝为一母同胞的兄弟，如此，继位人选便只有端王府的世女吴宣仪了。

“记住，以后，太后就是陛下唯一的母亲了，普天之下，只有太后能接受陛下的跪拜，以向上苍彰显孝道。”

吴宣仪还记得自己被中常侍张为张公公领进宫内时对自己说的话，那时十岁的吴宣仪不清楚，一入禁宫，便只有大周朝第十一任皇帝，关于端王世女的一切，皆已化作烟尘消散。

“当真，一切安好吗？”沉默了片刻，吴宣仪再次主动问道。母妃是否也曾想念过我？我的兄弟姐妹，也是否想过来寻我？

太后身体康健，数十年来权倾朝野，自景帝驾崩，她便垂帘辅佐年幼的思帝，思帝夭折，吴宣仪便成了她的傀儡，不允许独自接见臣子，不允许与端王府再有任何往来，这些年来，凡是向新皇示过好的臣子无一不被降职罢免，太后之意再明显不过，她要把一切都牢牢把握在手中，皇帝只是一个被顶礼膜拜的象征罢了，这大周朝真正的掌权者是谁，群臣心里都清楚不过。

为将新皇与原端王府完全切割，端王被远调琼州，风声鹤唳，端王府更是低调行事，不敢有半分僭越。

“一切安好，多谢陛下挂念。”端王妃仍旧不敢抬头。每逢佳节，朝中命妇均会往长乐宫朝拜，端王妃清楚地记得太后每次都要单独与自己说上几句话，明里暗里敲击着自己，言语里暗含威胁，她才是新皇的母亲。

“那便好，下去吧，朕累了。”再次沉默许久，吴宣仪有些疲倦地揉了揉太阳穴，背对着端王妃下了逐客令。

端王妃有些迟疑，起身行礼时只能看到那个清瘦的背影。

端王妃想念过这个女儿，天真灵动，又有些调皮任性的女儿，她的小性子仿佛还停留在昨日，没想到一入深宫七载，竟是陌生到这个地步。可她又能如何呢？端王早已被太后远调，她在皇城中如履薄冰，只怕有一事不如太后的意，便会招来大祸。她只道女儿成为帝王，享尽荣华富贵，又哪里轮得到自己担心呢？

这场吴宣仪尽力争取来的会面，就在清清冷冷的上午匆忙结束了。

是夜，寝宫外簌簌飘雪，少年帝王立在月夜清辉下，仰望着孤月，喃喃道：“朕，当真是孤家寡人么？”

位于长安城郊的寒潭寺是周朝的国寺，历代君王都曾在此祭祀礼佛，最近大赦天下，一扫今年饥荒笼罩着大周朝的阴霾，寺内游人如织，香火繁盛。

贴着红墙边种的梧桐斑驳，树叶凋零，只有挺拔的枝干披着雪，如同镇守寺院百年的护卫。

吴宣仪偶尔私服来这里，在寺院深处一僻静场所静思，这是她仅有的出宫自由。若是礼佛长久，遁入空门，太后大概乐见其成。

延平三年的饥荒重创了大周朝，朝廷的救灾物资一层层发下去，却未有缓解，乡野民间都说每过一层官员便被克扣一分，再通过黑市渠道高价卖出，穷人又怎么负担得起呢？全国各地饿殍遍地，更有易子而食的恶劣事件。后来查办了一批贪腐的官员，赈灾物资渐渐到位，灾情便平复下去，但民怨未曾平息，无人不在骂贪腐的官员以及大赦天下设宴选妃的昏君。

吴宣仪紧闭着双眼，她知道此刻有些人正因她而死，可她只能跪在看起来永远超脱潇洒的佛陀前，忏悔自己生在皇家的罪孽。

如果不争，可能会死吧。听闻诚王府新分化出一名天乾少女，年仅八岁，比当初的自己还要小两岁，真是皇帝这件假袍子的最佳人选。

“正衍，能说说我这次的签运吗？”吴宣仪移步到木桌前，正衍和尚正眯着眼看自己刚摇出来的签子。在寒潭寺内，她习惯自称我，而不是朕。

签文：荷叶生时春恨生，荷叶枯时秋恨成。深知身在情常在，怅望江头江水声。

“是讲姻缘呢。”正衍和尚说道。

“是和我这次是选妃有关吗？”吴宣仪举起茶杯吹了吹，听到姻缘并没有太在意，抿了口上好的青山茶。

“也不好说。”正衍放下签子，恭敬说道：“大意是陛下若情意坚定，会守得云开见月明。”

吴宣仪挑眉道：“哈哈，看来我会为情所困。”

“难说难说。”正衍依旧一副天机不可泄露的样子，吴宣仪摇了摇头，这个比她大不了多少的年轻和尚总是神神秘秘的，说不出个所以然来，真不知道怎么成为主持的闭关弟子的。

寒潭寺外院，青瓦红墙，鱼钟轻鸣，正殿前有连绵的香火坛，在这个隆冬里温暖着信徒的心灵。

“这次大赦天下，听说之前那批抓进去的官员也被赦免了许多罪，再过个几年，等风平浪静了，估计还得东山再起。”角落里有人窃窃私语。

“也不知道到底是太后那一方还是小皇帝那一方的，太后实在是把权抓得太紧了，小皇帝太难咯，铤而走险用这些贪官也有可能。”

“快住嘴吧，这种话你也敢说，不怕人头落地吗？”另一人赶紧制止了同伴的大逆不道之词。

一名撑着伞的少女就在旁边听得分明，朦胧的神色也不知是听明白还是没听明白。

满怀心事低头往前走时，不小心撞到一个急匆匆的人，跌在地上，红色的油纸伞散落一旁。

一柄深紫色的油纸伞为她顶住了纷飞的飘雪，那人持着伞柄的手骨节分明，白皙的手背上依稀看得见青色的血管。

“起来吧，小心着凉。”是个女子温柔的声音，“地上可没有平安符哦。”

少女握住那人伸出的手站了起来，肌肤相触是温热，但自己手脚冰凉，怕凉着人家，便快速将手缩了回去，捡起地上的油纸伞，又低头去除伞上的脏物。

“用这个吧。”吴宣仪向她递出一方天蓝色的手帕。

“谢…谢谢。”少女抬头，忽得撞上对方关切的眼神，那是一双怎样纯净的眼眸，怎样清贵的脸庞？那人只是随意地将长发束着，裹着褐色的袍子，一圈雪白的狐毛绕着脖子，将她玉一般的脸衬得如天仙般矜贵。

“露朵，将手炉给这位小姐吧，她的手太凉了。”

“谢谢，但是无功不受禄。”少女挥着手拒绝：“我等会回家就会暖和了。”

“谁说你没有功了。”吴宣仪嘴角扬起，轻松一笑：“姑娘生得这么漂亮，于这天地就是功。”

金知妍第一次见到如此落落大方说出放浪之词的人。

“给你，不用还我了。”吴宣仪将手炉塞进金知妍手里，不等她拒绝，便离开了。

金知妍怔怔地目送她离去，仿佛整个天地与寺庙里的喧哗声一并消失，只有那个少年撑着油纸伞的背影。

她鬼使神差地低头闻了闻天蓝色的手帕，是浅浅的清酒味道。

她那时还太年轻，不知道以后会发生什么，如果把这个背影忘掉的话，一切都就都没那么难了。

2

“陛下，需要去打听那女子是谁吗？”上马车前，露朵贴心地询问。

吴宣仪往寒潭寺门口望了望，摇了摇头。

知道了又能怎么样呢？自己的根基才刚刚建成，若贸然与一个女子过多接触，不是又给了太后数落的把柄？再说，将无辜的女子牵扯进权势争斗她也于心不忍。

马车往回宫的方向驾着，吴宣仪坐在车内放空，却也不知在想些什么，突然叫停了马车，掀开帘子喊道：“露朵！”

“陛下，什么事？是马车颠簸了吗？”

“我要知道那个女孩是谁。”

“是，陛下。”

看着露朵带着侍卫回去了寺庙，吴宣仪才放下帘子，下令继续回宫。

她有些后悔，又庆幸自己做了这个决定。

3

距离当初大赦天下已经过了三个月，规程繁琐的选秀终于到了最后一轮：皇帝亲选。这一批地坤照着皇帝的性子都只选了女性，民间女子与官家小姐均有，画像均已送到泰康宫的书房案上，只等皇帝过目了。

“陛下，长乐宫口谕：第一批秀女经过礼部和哀家筛选已经只余5人，陛下选三人即可。”

吴宣仪面无表情挥退了传话的太监。

若我一个都不想选呢？

错失了机会，终究是找不到那个人了，露朵赶到时，那女孩已不见踪影，回到京城里探访，也似人间蒸发。罢了，想来自己还不如那手炉幸运，竟与她仅有一面之缘。

仅凭一幅画卷，自己又能选出什么呢？让那些女子进宫也是荒废她们的青春年华吧，有些事情她更喜欢亲自经历，比如双手相触的温度，略带倔强的眉眼，失魂落魄的天真…再比如擦身而过的遗憾。

露朵一一打开长乐宫送来的画卷，挂在壁上。画卷上面有秀女的画像与家世生平。

吴宣仪挑眉一一略过，却在最后一张画像上失了神，她驻足画前，露出在众人面前都没有过的，失而复得的微笑。

“你看，是她吗？”说是个问句，吴宣仪却自顾自说了下去：“邱阳金氏女知妍，兵部侍郎金成太幼女，年十六，地坤，自幼聪敏，性静贤淑…”

吴宣仪皱着眉头念画卷上的简介，只觉得有些新奇。她不再去管这上面的说辞，思索了片刻，唤来传话太监，说道：“回复长乐宫，朕决定五个都要。”

“是，陛下。”

长乐宫里的灯火在防风罩里安枕无忧，正如睡塌上小憩的皇太后，稳如泰山，雍容无忧。

“哦？五个都要？”听到消息的太后有些诧异，“哀家看她经常往寒潭寺跑，还以为是个清心寡欲的人。”

“到底还是年少气盛。”一旁的张为低眉应和。

“那便遂了她心愿。”

“诺。”张公公领旨。

“还有一事。”太后蹙眉：“上次大赦后，有几个罪臣获赦后回家后便被江湖人士杀害，此事查明了吗？”

“回娘娘，都查明了，情况属实。想来是民怨沸腾，江湖游侠杀人出气，此事常有。”

“这件事，还是太不体面了些，哀家甚是失望。”太后叹了口气。

张为不置可否，身为近侍他懂得什么时候该闭嘴，伴君如伴虎是他给每一个亲信的提点。他只是心里在想：娘娘说的是饥荒一事，是贪污一事，还是杀人一事？

抑或是大赦天下这件事？作为太后的亲信，他知晓这次饥荒的贪腐之臣有部分便是太后麾下，皇帝年已亲政，太后却依旧未撤帘，已是非常不妥了，但朝中却无人敢提起此事，与太后善于笼络人心不无关系。上次饥荒一事，皇帝破天荒地坚持自己的意见，设立钦差大臣从严彻查此事。

事后太后又以大赦天下为由，能救出自己的肱股之臣。而吴宣仪却提出条件，以此换取见自己的生母一面。卫戍皇宫的金吾卫在太后手里，她只能如此交换。

这是第一次皇帝明目张胆地与太后意见相悖，以往宣仪都是言听计从，做一个安安稳稳的傀儡皇帝，现如今…诚王府的8岁天乾少女张为也有所耳闻，太后会怎么想呢？张为不敢再往下想了。

4  
纳妃的仪式仅持续了一天，没有皇后的婚礼仪式算不上正式，应吴宣仪的要求更是一切从简。

“陛下说她觉得礼仪繁杂，影响她休息玩耍了。”张为照常向太后汇报吴宣仪的回答。

“你觉得呢？”

张为额头冒汗，赶忙跪下说道：“臣不敢妄议。”

“免你无罪。都跟哀家这么久了，不必如此。”太后却露出少有和善的面容。

“是。”张为起身行礼，才说道：“臣以为陛下顽劣，因为懒惰而不守祖宗传下来的礼仪。”

“嗯。”太后点了点头，微微一笑，说道：“民间所说，当今圣上是个不折不扣的昏君。你也这么认为吗？”

“臣不敢。”张为再次被吓得跪在地上，太后的每一个问题都是在要他死啊。

“好了，哀家就是问问，你退下吧。”太后有些不耐烦，挥了挥衣袖将他赶走，看着他仓皇离开的背影，嘴角勾起一丝冷笑。

装模作样地翻了几个晚上的牌子，在第四次终于能见到想见的人了，在婚礼仪式当天她头戴通天冠，穿着隆重的绛纱袍，进行一步一步的仪式，皇帝的位置太高太远，她却连五个即将进入自己后宫的女孩的面都没看清。

金知妍。年轻的皇帝念叨着这个名字，在入夜时去了甘泉宫，最后一段快步走路时脸上不自觉泛起微笑。李露朵还是第一次见到她这么开心的样子。

得到消息皇帝今夜宿于甘露宫的消息，一众人早已等候多时。

“吾皇万岁万岁万万岁。”

“平身。”

看清皇帝的样子，毫无防备的金知妍表情充满惊讶。

屏退了其他人，房门被关上。吴宣仪绷着的一张脸才缓和下来。

“喜欢还是不喜欢？”吴宣仪微笑，若不是多年帝王的威严压着，她已经表现得乐开花了。

金知妍似哭非哭，似笑非笑，只有她自己知道从她看清吴宣仪的脸之后就开始心神不宁。

吴宣仪心头一刺，询问道：“是被家里强送进宫的吗？”

“嗯。”不知为何金知妍眼里里闪着光，眼神有些躲避，仿佛怕被她看去深邃的心事。

“别怕。”吴宣仪只当是自己的身份吓到了她，温柔地摸了摸她的脸，又快速收回了手——她不知道两个人之间该如何相处。

金知妍一时间也愣在原地，呆呆地看着站在自己身前少年气十足的吴宣仪，那缕若有若无的清酒气味又萦绕心头，她的心跳不争气地加速。

“吴宣仪干咳了几声，打破了彼此间的沉默，她说道：“夜深了，是不是该就寝了？”

**Author's Note:**

> 交流评论请走作者微博/lofter：星野_Free


End file.
